Existing armor panels as currently known may be comprised of laminated sheets of various materials. For example, existing armor panels may be comprised of one or more sheets of glass and/or acrylic which may be laminated using suitable adhesives. In attempts to improve the ballistic resistance or performance of armor panels, manufacturers may add layers of polycarbonate material to the sheets of laminated glass and acrylic.
Although generally effective in absorbing energy from impacts and providing protection against projectiles, existing armor panels possess certain drawbacks which detract from their utility. For example, glass is a relatively dense material and therefore adds significantly to the overall mass and bulk of the armor panel at the thicknesses required to provide sufficient ballistic protection. A further drawback associated with certain armor panels is related to the mechanical properties of glass and other materials that make up certain armor panels. For example, it may desirable in certain applications such as in vehicular applications that an armor panel is transparent.
Unfortunately, certain currently available transparent armor panels may suffer a significant loss in optical performance following an impact event. For example, for certain currently available armor panels, an impact in a localized area of the armor panel from a projectile may result in loss of optical performance in a significant portion of the remainder of the armor panel. Such loss in optical performance may be a result of crack propagation from the impact site.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for an armor panel which provides a high degree of optical transparency with improved ballistic performance and minimal weight.